


Clandestine; Draco malfoy

by Ravenclawbbys



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawbbys/pseuds/Ravenclawbbys
Summary: Life after the war is hard, Harry potter is defeated. The world becomes more cruel and vile, a lot of innocent people being killed by the death eater army to cleanse the wizarding world from the muggle-born and half-blood born to maintain the purity of pureblood and one of the leaders of this massive massacre is Draco Malfoy .Evangeline Althea Nott , sisters of The Death eater Theodore Nott. Unlike her family , She don't believe in pureblood supremacist. She despised any of the cruel slaughter death eaters.But what happens when she was forced to married the cold hearted right-hand man of The Dark Lord , Draco Lucius Malfoy?When the two sides meet in between will they fight against each other ? or love will be the one who brings them together?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco malfoy/ Original character, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	Clandestine; Draco malfoy

CHAPTER 1.

It's rainy today, Evie says looking through the shimmering big Victorian windows.  
Evangeline althea nott is the proud daughter of The mighty Cantankerous Ralph nott and Elizabeth nott the one who fetches Harry potter, to the dark lord and brings a glorious win to their people.

Life after the war is hard, the world becomes more cruel and vile, a lot of innocent people being killed by the death eater army to cleanse the wizarding world from the muggle-born and half-blood born to maintain the purity of pureblood.  
Bullshit! maintain the purity my ass, sounds more like a purge to me Evie thought to herself. She hates the idea of pureblood is superior, every life on this earth is superior, blood is just a part of circulatory systems, it means nothing to her.

Every day she has to put on a mask being part of this high society among the pureblood community. She has to act like a doll walking like an empty glass, stand up straight, smile, act like a lady, never let her head down, chin up, etc....  
A pureblood gathering event? what a pathetic excuse for the pureblood community to dress up and gather every rumour, gossip, talk about the muggle and sometimes put up a muggle-born for an auction for their own sick pleasure.

Today she has a massive gathering pureblood event that she has to go or force to go if not, her parents will be outraged and she didn't want to know what happens when they are angry.  
She goes to the bathroom and has a quick warm shower, she finishes dressing and puts on her favorite sweet vanilla perfume, she starts to comb her hair when she hears a knock on her door.  
"Theo," she run-up to his brother  
"You look gorgeous Lil sis" he smiled hugging his little sister.  
"I would like to say the same but" she paused. " you know how I hate your goddamn ugly uniform" she scrunches her nose, pointing her finger to her brother who was wearing a death eater uniform. Theodore Nott is a death eater, a sergeant major also but Evie can't bring herself to hate her brother. She knows how bad the death eater is but she knows deep down her brother is not the same, he was forced into this lifestyle, it's either this or die.  
"Don't be rude ev" he chuckled.  
"Chill bro I'm just kidding," she said sticking out her tongue  
"Shut up dork" her brother throw a pillow on her face  
"Hey, you ruin my makeup! , anyways let's go to this cult no nose worshipper so we can leave early"  
"Alright, let's go" they both hold hands.  
Then by the sounds of a crack, they both disappear from their mansion.

˜"*°••°*"˜

They both arrived outside the Malfoy manor, it was a dark gloomy mansion, every piece of furniture, every decoration even the door screams mysterious villain vibes.  
Speaking of a door, they both standing in front of the big dark oak door, Evie held out their invitation to winky one of the Malfoys' house elf.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs nott" The house-elf opens the door with one finger click.  
"Thankyou winky, nice to see you again" she smiled.  
"My pleasure Miss Evangeline nott" winky said.

Theo and Evie walk inside the big mansions. Evie was stunned by the sight of the great ballroom, it looked nothing like Malfoy's Manor she used to know. The ceiling is filled with stars and galaxies, the chandelier is dangling with snow crystal that was charmed to look exactly like winters.

"Evangeline you look, gorgeous dear," Narcissa said, hugging Evie's small body.  
"How about me mom?" Theo said, pouting his lips. Theo is always close with the Malfoy family since he and draco are best friends in Hogwarts, he always comes here every summer.  
"You as well Theo" she said, hugging Evie's brother. "Lucius come here, Theodore and Evangeline is here"  
"Hello hello," Lucius said putting his arm to Narcissa waist  
"Hello, Mr.Malfoy" Evangeline said, shaking Lucius' hands.  
"I believe your parents are waiting for you across the room young lady"  
"O-oh alright, I better be there soon" she paused "Nice to see you Mr.Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," She said smiling and excuse herself to the crowd while Theo kept conversing with Lucius.

She walked around the crowd of people trying to search for her parents, her eyes lit up when she saw a big waterfall chocolate fountain. She loves chocolate so much.  
Wicked  
"Wow this is brilliantly amazing" She jumped up with excitement but accidentally bumped into someone's shoulders "Oops sorry"  
"Looks like little Thea is excited about the chocolate fountain" a familiar sound coming from the person she just bumped into.  
it's Draco Malfoy.  
"How many times do i tell you not to call me that, it sounds like my brother's name you weirdo" she spat, holding her hand and hugging her chest.  
"My apology misses Thea " Draco said with a smirk.  
She scowls punching his chest lightly, Draco always knows how to push her button and make her angry. Suddenly she saw Pansy Parkinson walking toward her wearing a gorgeous black dress, She must admit that she looks pretty tonight.  
"Quit teasing her Draco, Evie you look absolutely breathtaking," Pansy said.  
"Thank you pansy, you look gorgeous as well," she said smiling at her brother's girlfriend.  
"Anyways Ev, your parents are over there beside the podium"  
"Oh yeah, I've been searching for them. Thank you once again pans" she said walking away from both of them.  
"See you soon althea" Draco yells, making her roll her eyes.  
"Whatever, lucy" she murmurs

What a prick.

She continues her journey to find her parents.

Walking around the ballroom filled with fake people makes her want to vomit. How can these people talk so casually, laughing and celebrating when a lot of people out there have to wake up with fear, and suffering from these horrendous dooms.  
Snapped by her thoughts, she saw her parents talking with Lucius Malfoy.

"There you are, Evangeline," her mother said.  
"We were waiting for you dear," her father said with his usual intimidating face.  
"I'm sorry father, I was lost on track talking to Draco and Pan-" she got cut out by the sounds of clicking glass.

It was Lucius Malfoy walking up the stairs of the big podium, all eyes on his now. he called out Narcissa up the stage.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, Thank you so much for coming to our annual Malfoys Ball. Today I have a huge announcement to make, as you all know my dear son Draco Lucius Malfoy The Five Stars General of the Death eaters, The dark lord right-hand man here is turning 20 last week and it is a tradition for us the Malfoys to betrothed and married before 21 " Lucius announced.

"Ha blessed that poor souls who have to deal with that albino ferret bullshit" Evie murmurs to herself.

"The Dark Lord himself has served his best approval toward the union, he hopes that they can be the best example of the perfect pureblood new generations families" Lucius continue his announcement

"And with that, we would like to welcome The Notts as part of our Family" Narcissa said smiling toward her.  
wait

What

"Since both of them already know each other since they were a child, We are so happy to welcome our new family addition to the Malfoys"

Blimey ...Theo and Draco?  
They be cute thou. she's giggling by her own thoughts.

"Congratulations to my dear Draco Lucius Malfoy and Evangeline Althea nott"

Oh...

Oh no!

No, no fucking way...

She took a step back, running past people.

Her head was pounding through her ears, she felt sick, disgusting! How am I supposed to marry a fucking murderers?

"Long live The Dark Lord , Long live The Sacred 28" They all chant with glass up the air.  
She is running away from the crowd not caring about where she goes, her eyes are glistening. Thank Merlins for the waterproof makeup charm.  
She found herself sitting on the bench near the Malfoys greenhouse, her eyes are full of tears now. 

Evie is beyond shock ...Soon to be wife of cold murders ?? not just that, a fucking dark lord right-hand man? The universe is playing her right now.

"Ev, Are you okay??" It was her brother's voice.  
"O-oh, Hi Theo I'm okay ..I'm just a little bit, you know.... shock"  
"You know you can't lie to me right," Theo said, putting his hand to her shoulders.  
"I just can't Theo, you know how I despised him and his existence. he was a fucking murder for god sake!!!" She spat but suddenly realized that was a wrong choice of word.  
"No offense Theo," she said, wiping her tears.  
"I know ev , no worries" His eyes are softened by her words.  
"You know what happens if you don't agree right ev?, as much as I hate this happens to you, you have to accept it. it was not just our parents and his parents who arranged it, it was the dark lord himself" his brother said.  
"Deep down he was a good guy Evie, you know that"  
"Good guy my ass" both of them were laughing. "Stop defending your dear mate brother, we all know he's a jerk"  
"Hey, I'm not lying !! deep down he was a big softie, anyway it's getting late maybe you can leave early while I distracted our parents" He paused "or perhaps you can dance with your brother before you go back home??" he said pouting his lips.  
"Alright, alright ..just one dance, and I'll be headed home okay?"  
"aye-aye boss" he takes her hand and guides her back to the ballroom.

The room is filled with people dancing now, the slow melody running through her ears with people swaying their hips, girls getting lifted up the air. 

"Let's dance"

He put one of his hands on her waist and guided her, she twirling her body twice and started giggling when he lifted her up. It's been a long time since she saw her brother smile generously as she watched him drowning consumed by the dark of this world oh how she would do anything to bring light into his life. The songs are slowed down which mean they have to switch partner.

"Good to see you again darling" the familiar sounds coming behind her shoulders sending a shiver through her spine.

She looks up to see her arch-nemesis soon to be husband, Blondie.  
He took her hand and started dancing together.  
"Shut the fuck up" she's rolling her eyes  
"I assume you've heard the news"   
"I will never marry you, you filthy little cockroaches" She spat.  
"Ohh not very friendly" He grabs her waist tighter "Listen here you blood-traitor, do you think I want to marry a filthy blood-traitor who fucks the half-blood? who's his name again? terry? oh yeah terry fucking boots"   
"What do you think the dark lord will do if he knows about the pureblood princess and her little affair with boots huh?  
"I don't have anything to do with boots, he was a past tense!" she spat.  
"Yeah I know....cheated by the half-blood? oh, how pathetic" he twirls her up in the air and catches her waist, making her stumble but he holds her wrist tighter leaning closer to her face almost brushing their lips.  
"D-Draco, you're hurting me" she said softly  
He let go of her wrist, pushed her shoulder and walked away disappearing between the crowded people, she never really understood Draco, he was cold, cruel, loathsome, and evil she can't imagine living with him for the rest of her life.

Evie walks toward her brother, he notices her sorrowful expression.  
"Hey Evie, I'll handle mom and dad ...you can leave if you want," Her brothers said  
"Thanks theo you're the best... " she sighs  
"Maybe some chocolate will calm your nerves," her brother said.  
"Nah ...The night is still young, maybe go to the muggle world just to explore a bit and meet a cute guy will do" she joked around to make sure he didn't notice her sadness.  
"No funnies business Lil sis" he chuckled  
"Oh stop it, Theo, I'm not a baby I'm 19 years old. but yeah no funny business!" She said before apparating back to her mansion.

˜"*°••°*"˜

She sat down on her bed staring at the ceiling, her parents and her brothers not home yet.  
Maybe shopping at the muggle mall and drinking a couple of muggle drinks will clear her mind.  
She pulls out her jeans and tops to dress like a muggle. Evie always finds muggle fashion interesting. Shopping, and spending her money on muggle dresses and chocolate for sure is her coping mechanism.

She finished dressing when suddenly one of her charms on her bracelet was glowing up.

Ohh well

"I guess the muggle world can wait"

She ran back to her closet and put on her black cloak while holding her wand.

"it's showtime"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi y'all! This is my first chapter omg I can't believe I just wrote that but can't finish my own college assignment LMAO..anywayssssss WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?? :D I would like to hear your opinions and I'm open to hearing any structure correction (since I suck at grammar :'( I need a lot of help, and some improvement) 
> 
> I also double post at wattpad! just in case you guys want to read it there, i put songs background and gif to match the vibes in every chapter :) https://www.wattpad.com/user/ravenclawbbys
> 
> once again thank you so much for reading this, we still have a long journey! don't forget to vote <3
> 
> see you all next week x


End file.
